survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Celebrity Big Brother 2 - Week 5/Dzień 27 - Wydarzenia
600px DZIEŃ 27 11:21 Dzisiaj odbędzie się kolejna eksmisja i dwie osoby z piątki Anneliese, Ashley, Keira, Mattie oraz Shonda opuszczą dom Wielkiego Brata. 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Dianne namawia Anneliese do zorganizowania kolejnego seansu z użyciem Ouija board. Anneliese mówi, że potrzebują większej ilości osób, więc kobiety gromadzą przy tablicy jeszcze Keirę, Marleya, Mattiego, Melissę i Nathana. Oczywiście obecny jest również wąż Stefan, który tym razem spoczywa na szyi Anneliese, z którą bardzo się polubili. Keira i Melissa patrzą na siebie nawzajem sceptycznie, ale są ciekawe tego, co tym razem wyniknie z seansu. Przy zgaszonym świetle, w blasku świec, Anneliese zadaje pytanie, czy ktoś tu jest, jednak wtedy blak świec gaśnie i ludzie czują jedynie niesamowicie intensywny ruch na tablicy, jednak nie wiedzą co dokładnie. Stefan syczy jakby wyczuwał dodatkową obecność. Po chwili świece same się zapalają i ludzie są w stanie odczytać JESTEŚCIE NA PRZEKLĘTEJ ZIEMI. Przerażeni uczestnicy chcą oderwać ręce, jednak nie mogą. Dowiadują się w trakcie seansu, że 100 lat temu w tym samym miejscu stał szpital psychiatryczny, w którym znęcano się oraz robiono eksperymenty na chorych, a ich szczątki zakopywano bez szacunku bezpośrednio w ziemi, bez pogrzebu. Seans nagle zostaje przerwany, ale uczestnicy długo dyskutują o tym co usłyszeli. Mattie postanawia odprawić nabożeństwo żałobne za ofiary i modlić się za to, by osiągnęły spokój. 100px 100px 100px Marley i Mattie rozmawiają. Mattie obawia się, że dziś to on opuści dom tym bardziej, że jest double eviction. Marley pociesza kolegę mówiąc, że widzowie na pewno go lubią skoro przetrwał już tyle nominacji. Mattie dziękuje i mówi, że mężczyzna zawsze potrafi pocieszyć innych - zastanawia się jak on to robi. Marley śmieje się do chłopaka i mówi, że taki już jego urok. Mattie odwzajemnia uśmiech i wpatruje się w kolegę. Gdy chłopacy mają zamiar już się pocałować, nagle do salonu wbiega Shonda rzucając przekleństwami i krzycząc, że ktoś ukradł jej szminkę. Nastaje niezręczna cisza. Shonda mierzy chłopaków spojrzeniami, pyta się Mattiego czy widział jej szminkę, a do Marley'a się nie odzywa. Marley pyta czy to ta sama którą ukradła swojej przyjaciółce. Shonda obraża się, mówi, że nikomu nigdy nic nie ukradła, jedynie pożyczyła bez pytania i wychodzi. Marley patrzy się na Mattiego i mówi, że ludzie na pewno wolą oglądać go, bo jest szczery niż takich zakłamanych ludzi jak Shonda. 100px Nathan poczuł lata dziewięćdziesiąte i przebrał się za Britney Spears oraz zaczął śpiewać jej piosenki. 23:12 100px 100px 100px Ashley, Ce’Brie i Shonda wspólnie trzymają się za ręce. Modlą się do prawdziwego Boga, żeby dom opuścił dzisiaj Mattie. Przyjaciółki Shondy są zaskoczone wynikiem. Rozpłakują się na widok eliminacji koleżanki. Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że widzowie trzymają szowinistę w domu. Kobiety szybko wracają na kanapy, ponieważ dzisiaj odpada jeszcze druga osoba. Na szczęście Ashley udało się zostać. Kobiety otworzyły szampana i pokazały środkowy palec Dianne. Po czym zaczęły tańczyć w kuchni na stole. Przyjaciółki mają nadzieję, że uda im się dojść razem do finału. 23:42 100px 100px Mattie jest bardzo zaskoczony eliminacją Anneliese i Shondy. Z pierwszą zawsze mu sie fajnie rzucało czary, za to z drugą mimo wszystko miał raczej dobry kontakt. Cieszy się jednak, widząc ulgę w oczach Marleya, ze ten nie będzie już musiał się nią zamartwiać. Razem popijają drinki w salonie, siedząc przytuleni do siebie. Mattie zastanawia się, jak będzie wyglądał dzień 28, kiedy to będzie sparowany z Ce’Brie. Ma nadzieję, ze jakoś się z nią dogada, bo już naprawdę ma dosyć tej chorej sytuacji miedzy nimi. Marley pociesza go, mówiąc ze to tylko układ na jeden dzień, i na pewno sobie poradzi. Chłopak daje słodkiego całusa Mattiemu, który dodaje mu odwagi przed tym nadchodzącym wyzwaniem. 100px 100px Po pożegnaniu się z Anneliese po jej eliminacji Melissa podeszła do Keiry by jej pogratulować pozostania w programie. Melissie przeszło to wyjątkowo trudno przez gardło, bo cały czas pamiętała zachowanie Keiry podczas tygodnia. Melissa powiedziała, że jak już tylko wszystko się uspokoi chciałaby z nią sobie jeszcze raz wszystko wyjaśnić, żeby nie było między nimi nieporozumień Keira po rozmowie z Melissą, której powiedziała, że potrzebuje chwili czasu na przemyślenie ich relacji aby ustalić czego ona sama chce, przeprosiła Melisse za swoje zachowanie podczas Królewskiego Obiadu. Przytuliła koleżeńsko dziewczynę i udała się do sypialni chłopaków gdzie odpoczywał Nathan. Keira usiadła na brzegu łóżka i zaczęła mu smęcić, że ostatnio źle się zachowywała ale nie załuje tego co robiła bo przynajmniej miała ubaw. Pyta się Nathana czy to czyni ją złą osobą? Nathan zaprzecza i pocieszą ją chwilą niewinnych pocałunków. Keira nie miała dzisiaj ochoty na nic więcej oprócz gadania. Stwierdziła, że gdy teraz wszyscy opętani opuścili dom to kto będzie tym złym? Zaczyna się zastanawiać, że Annelise może i była opętana ale prawdziwym złem jest Ashley. Teraz kiedy Shondy już nie ma, może się trochę uspokoi. 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Po eksmisji Dianne idzie do pokoju zwierzeń. Opowiada, że z jednej strony jest zachwycona tym, że Shonda doszczekała się swojej eliminacji, ale z drugiej strony nie podoba jej się fakt odejścia Anneliese. Jest nieco smutna, że będzie jej trudno kontynuować szopkę z byciem arcydemonem, bo prawdziwie opętana osoba właśnie odeszła i paranormalne rzeczy prawdopodobnie przestaną się dziać. Mówi, że Ce'Brie ma... "oryginalny sposób myślenia", ale prawdopodobnie nawet ona w końcu się domyśli, że była w błędzie. Po wyjściu z pokoju przygotowuje dla wszystkich pozostałych domowników drinki i proponuje by wypić zdrowie Anneliese, której odejście jest niesamowitą stratą dla atmosfery tego domu. Uczestnicy wspominają wszystkie dziwne rzeczy, które działy się w domu podczas jej obecności, wszystkie zaklęcia, seanse spirytystyczne, laleczki voodoo, polewanie się ekologicznym kefirem. Nathan przytula smutną Keirę, a Marley Mattiego, który mówi że Anneliese była najbliższym Boga demonem, jakiego w życiu spotkał. Jedynie siedząca i szepcząca z Ashley Ce'Brie ma marsową minę, bo nadal twierdzi, że Anneliese tak naprawdę nie była opętana i to wszystko wina Dianne, która próbuje ludziom mydlić oczy i odwrócić uwagę od swojej arcydemonicznej natury. Dostrzega stojącą nieopodal Mattiego buteleczkę z wodą święconą i jak prawdziwa bohaterka postanawia raz na zawsze pozbyć się Dianne, oblewając ją wodą święconą. Niestety podczas próby podejścia z otwartą buteleczką do blondynki, potyka się i upada powodując głośny huk i rozbicie buteleczki z wodą święconą. Mieszkańcy patrzą na nią z pytającym wyrazem twarzy, a ona z płaczem tłumaczy, że to wszystko wina Dianne i to ona zmusiła ją do upadku by nie mogła jej zdemaskować. Dianne prosi Ce'Brie by uszanowała że jest to moment, w którym wspominają Anneliese i odłożyła swoją bohaterską misję na później. Po tym bierze na ręce Stefana, który wydaje z siebie różne dźwięki przypominające lament. Zwierzę bardzo tęskni za swoją przyjaciółką i za ich wspólnymi chwilami, gdy oblewała go kefirem i uczyła aramejskiego. 100px 100px 100px Ce'Brie była wstrząśnięta wynikiem eksmisji. Powstrzymywała się od wybuchnięcia łzami. Uspokoić ją próbowała Ashley, odciągając gdzieś na bok. Mimo to, Ce'Brie poszła do kuchni wkurzona tłumacząc, że potrzebuje teraz mocnego drinka, mocnego mleka dietetycznego, mocnego seksu i mocnego odcinka "Plotkary", a żadnej z tych rzeczy nie może teraz mieć. Marley słysząc wywód Ce'Brie, postanawia wkroczyć i ją uciszyć, mówiąc, że jest dużo alkoholu. Ta mu odpowiada, że nic nie będzie posiadało wystarczającej ilości promili żeby ją zaspokoić. Ashley poprosiła Marleya, by sobie darował i nie denerwował jej przyjaciółki, bo to bezcelowe i zachowuje się jak dziecko na oczach milionów widzów. Ten ją ignoruje i podchodzi do Ce'Brie, sugerując jej papierosa, ale kończy się to jedynie krzykami, ponieważ Ce'Brie nie pali i zaczyna wyzywać Marleya, że jest "ignomigrantem". Marley miał dobre intencje i zabolało go to, że został tak potraktowany przez Ce'Brie, która poszła z Ashley do ogródka ochłonąć. Postanawia podzielić się z nią rumem i samodzielnie wykonaną szarlotką w ramach przeprosin. Chciał się z nią dogadać. Gdy podszedł do niej, Ce'Brie powiedziała, że ma go gdzieś i niech nie zawraca jej głowy, bo jego podarunki ma głęboko gdzieś, gdzie nawet nie sięga oko Wielkiego Brata. Wstała z impertynenckim zamachem, strąciła mu z jednej ręki szarlotkę, a z drugiej zabrała rum, udając się gdzieś do domu. 1:53 100px 100px 100px Cała trójka spotkała się około 2 w nocy w ogródku by napić się w spokoju wina. Cała trójka od dawna chciała pogadać, jednak ostatnie dni były naprawdę intensywne i nerwowe dla wszystkich. Nathan rozlał wszystkim do złotych kieliszków wina i cała trójka zaczęła rozmawiać. Po opróżnieniu drugiej butelki Melissa postanowiła, że jest za bardzo pijana i idzie się położyć. Kiedy szła w kierunku drzwi zachwiała się i wpadła do jacuzzi. Marley poszedł Melissie na ratunek i z pomocą Nathana szybko ją wyciągnęli. Z całkowicie rozmazanym makijażem faceci odnieśli Melisse do salony otulili ją kocami i dziewczyna zasnęła. link=Celebrity Big Brother 2|250px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach